The major objectives of this project continue to be the identifcation of nonviable, chemically defined microbial components that are efficacious antitumor agents and to develop and supply such preparations, in stable, standardized form for both experimental and clinically applied immunotherapy. The intent of the research is to circumvent the use of infectious agents and, by preparing synthetic analogues, provide alternative substances that are antagonistic or that do not produce undesirable biological responses.